


[podfic] avril lavigne has nothing on me

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Cat Puns, Gen, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, No Continuity We Men Like Die, Podfic, Stephanie Brown is Robin (but does not feature), Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Robin, based on the concept of tim's five minute retirement but not actually compliant with it, established tim/steph but again, seriously i don't know why writers are always trying to load that trait on dick, tim is the actual family adrenaline junkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Outside forces press Tim into retirement. Selina takes pity.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	[podfic] avril lavigne has nothing on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [avril lavigne has nothing on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554908) by [brawltogethernow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** alternate universe - catlad, Tim Drake is Catlad, Tim Drake is Robin, based on the concept of tim's five minute retirement but not actually compliant with it, No Continuity We Men Like Die, Stephanie Brown is Robin (but does not feature), established tim/steph but again, tim is the actual family adrenaline junkie, seriously i don't know why writers are always trying to load that trait on dick, Cat Puns, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY

 **Music:** [Hello Kitty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiaYDPRedWQ), as performed by Avril Lavigne  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:15:48

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_avril%20lavigne%20has%20nothing%20on%20me_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
